I love you master
by Kim Minjie
Summary: hankyung tidak di perboleh kan sekolah nya kerja sambilan, tapi dia harus membayar uang sekolah,lalu kepala sekolah menyuruh nya bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah pak direktur, tapi hankyung malah jatuh cinta dengan bos nya sendiri,sihan cople again
1. Chapter 1

**I love you master**

**Summary : hankyung tidak di perboleh kan sekolah nya kerja sambilan, tapi dia harus membayar uang sekolah,lalu kepala sekolah menyuruh nya bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah pak direktur, tapi hankyung malah jatuh cinta dengan bos nya sendiri, bagaimana kisah cinta hankyung selanjut nya **

**Disclaimer : you know that**

**Pairing : sihan (siwonxhankyung)**

**Rating : t for this chap**

**Genderswitch for hankyung**

**Warning : this fic not for child **

**Don't like don't read, no flame, and riview please**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hankyung's pov

Beginilah susah nya tinggal di negri orang, tapi tak apa nama nya juga hidup, pekerjaan baru ku ... kali ini aku jadi seorang pembantu rumah tangga dan tinggal di rumah majikan ku

Aku melihat ke arah rumah yang sangat besar itu

Tok ... tok ...

Aku mengetuk pintu apartemen yang besar dan luas itu, tidak lama pintu nya di buka kan oleh pemilik rumah megah itu

"siapa" seorang namja tinggi dan tampan berdiri di hadapan ku sambil bertannya

"anyeong haseyo, saya pembantu baru anda, mohon bimbingan nya" aku menundukan diri ku di hadapan nya

"silah kan masuk" namja itu membuka kan pintu lebih lebar dan menyuruh ku masuk ke dalam

"siapa nama mu" tanya bos ku

"aku hankyung" jawab ku sambil menggeret koper ku ke dalam

"aku choi siwon, direktur di seoul high school" ujar nya, ternyata dia lah direktur di sekolah ku, ternyata masih sangat muda tampan lagi, aku hanya mengangguk saat dia memperkenal kan diri nya

"tuan tinggal dengan siapa" tanya ku pada bos ku itu

"aku tinggal sendirian" jawab nya santai sambil membawa koper ku menuju kamar yang akan ku tempati nanti dan aku hanya mengikuti nya

"mwo, sendirian"

"iya, memang kenapa"

"ah, ani"

Yang benar saja ,aku akan tinggal berdua saja dengan nya, bisa berabe ini,padahal rumah pak di trektur sangat luas dan besar, ini semua gara-gara kepala sekolah yang menyuruh ku bekerja di tempat pak direktur

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

"hankyung, apa kamu tidak tau sekolah ini melarang kerja paruh waktu" tanya kepala sekolah kepada ku

"ne, aku tau tapi uang sekolah ku tidak cukup, dan bagaimana pun aku tidak mau berhenti sekolah , jadi ku pikir lebih baik jika aku bekerja sambilan" jawab ku kepada bu kepala sekolah

"aku tau keadaan mu ,maka nya sudah ku bicarakan dengan pak direktur" ujar bu kepala sekolah pada ku

"bagaimana kalau kamu, bekerja di rumah pak direktur sebagai pembantu" lanjut nya, sejenak aku memikir kan kata-kata nya

"baiklah, asal aku tetap bisa bersekolah" aku menerima tawaran bu kepala sekolah, bagaimana pun aku tidak ingin berhenti dari sekolah, aku akan berusaha bekerja sampai aku lulus nanti

.-.-.-.-.-.-. end of flashback.-.-.-.-.-.

"cepat bersih kan rumah" suruh siwon padaku yang sedang membereskan barang-barang ku

"ne" jawab ku ,masih sambil tetap membereskan barang-barang ku

"cepat lah bereskan, yang bayar uang sekolah mu kan aku"

"iya bos, aku kan pembantu"

Aku langsung bergegas membersihkan rumah yang luas ini

"hei ,pembantu ambilkan aku remot control" dia memanggil ku sambil menyuruh ku mengambilkan remot control, padahal remot nya kan dekat

"iya ,bos" aku mengambil remot di atas meja lalu memberikan remot itu pada nya lalu kembali membersihkan rumah

"hei, cepat buat kan kopi" lagi-lagi dia menyuruh ku membuat ku menunda pekerjaan ku, aku membuat kan nya kopi lalu langsung kembali bekerja

"oi, orang miskin, kerja dong" teriak nya pada ku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah ku

"kan bos sendiri yang mengganggu ku dari tadi" aku berteriak padanya lalu kembali memberes kan ruangan luas ini

End hankyung's pov

Siwon terkejut mendengar hankyung yang kembali berteriak kepada nya, tapi selanjut nya dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali menonton tv, 'dia lucu juga saat sedang marah' siwon membatin di dalam hati sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat menonton tv

Hankyung yang bingung melihat siwon bos nya itu senyum-senyum sendiri ingin bertanya tapi dia takut di marahi dan membatal kan niat nya untuk bertanya dan memilih melanjut kan pekerjaan nya

"hei, pembantu masak yang enak ya" teriak siwon pada hankyung yang sedang mengepel lantai

"siap bos" hankyung balas berteriak pada siwon sambil terus melakukan pekerjaan nya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"bos bangun, ini sudah pagi"

hankyung menggoyang-goyang kan bahu siwon untuk membangun kan sang bos

"5 jam lagi"

"mwo, bos itu kelamaan"

Hankyung semakin mengguncang-guncang badan siwon dengan kuat, agar bos nya itu bangun

"bos ,cepat bangun, aku bisa terlambat hanya gara-gara membangun kan mu"

"kiss dulu baru bangun" jawab siwon sambil memonyong kan bibir nya

"kyaaa ,bos mesum"

Hankyung berteriak sambil memukuli bos nya itu dengan bantal

"ne, aku bangun"

Akhirnya siwon mau bangun dari tidur nya yang sempat di ganggu oleh hankyung, dan mengambil bantal yang ada di tangan hankyung untuk memukuli nya tadi

"oh iya, pulang sekolah nanti langsung beres kan rumah" ujar siwon lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, hankyung hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi siwon menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan

"kemana dia, cepat sekali menghilang nya"

Siwon duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersedia nasi goreng buatan pembantu nya itu, lalu segera memakan nya selagi hangat

Sedangkan hankyung sedang berlari menuju sekolah, dia jadi agak sedikit terlambat gara-gara membangunkan bos nya tadi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hankyung berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah nya setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi

"hei sudah dengar belum"

"ada berita apa"

Hankyung mendengar yeoja yang sedang bergosip itu menghentikan langkah nya dan berniat mendengar pembicaraan yeoja-yeoja yang terlihat serius itu

"gosip nya, pak direktur sang pangeran sekolah, tinggal dengan seorang yeoja"

"wah benar kah, apa yeoja itu cantik, apa dia juga dari kalangan orang kaya atau kerajaan"

"entahlah, tapi kabar nya dia orang biasa yang miskin"

"uwaah, sayang sekali ya pangeran siwon mendapat kan orang miskin"

"iya seharus nya pangeran siwon harus mendapat kan orang yang sederajat dengan nya"

Hankyung hanya menggeleng kan kepala mendengar gosip para yeoja itu, dia berpikir kenapa bisa gosip nya dia jadi tinggal dengan siwon sebagai seorang kekasih, mereka tidak tau apa kalau hankyung tinggal di sana sebagai pembantu yang selalu di suruh-suruh dan di tindas oleh bos nya

'ternyata bos masih ada darah kerajaan ya, pantas dia kaya, tapi kenapa dia tinggal sendirian, apa dia tidak merasa kesepian' hankyung membatin sampai melamun di depan gerbang sekolah

"hei pembantu, kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang"

Siwon memanggil hankyung yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang, hankyung tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunan nya

"iya bos, ini juga mau pulang"

Jawab hankyung lalu berjalan meninggal kan siwon, tapi siwon langsung menarik tangan hankyung dan menarik nya menuju mobil siwon

"pulang nya, bareng aku saja" ujar siwon sambil terus menarik hankyung untuk mengajak nya pulang

Hankyung hanya menurut dan mengikuti perkataan bos nya itu

"hei, malam ini masak salad ubur-ubur ya" ujar siwon kepada hankyung yang duduk di samping nya di dalam mobil sport milik nya

"aku kan tidak bisa masak salad ubur-ubur" jawab hankyung sambil menggelengkan kepala nya

"harus masak ,kalau tidak nanti gaji mu ku potong" siwon mengancam hankyung sambil mengacung kan jari telunjuk nya di depan muka hankyung

"aku sungguh tidak bisa, kenapa bos malah mengancam ku" hankyung menjauh kan tangan bos nya itu dari depan muka nya

"mau buatkan ,atau tidak" teriak siwon kepada hankyung

"ne,ne akan aku usahakan" jawab hankyung sambil menutup kuping nya yang di teriaki oleh siwon

"bagus"

Siwon menghidup kan mesin mobil nya lalu segera menjalankan mobil nya untuk segera pulang ke rumah besar nya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"masakan macam apa ini" teriak siwon kepada hankyung saat sedang makan di meja makan

"aku kan sudah bilang ,aku tidak bisa masak salad ubur-ubur" hankyung membalas teriakan siwon dengan tidak mau kalah

"dasar tidak berguna"

"yah, aku memang tidak berguna, mianhae, kalau aku tidak berguna untuk mu bos"

Jawab hankyung dengan suara yang bergetar sambil menahan tangis nya yang akan pecah , siwon terkejut mendengar penuturan hankyung, lalu mendekati hankyung dan mengangkat wajah hankyung menghadap nya

"kau memang tidak berguna, tapi jika tidak ada kau di sini aku lah yang menjadi tidak berguna"

Hankyung tidak bisa menahan air mata nya lagi, akhir nya air mata nya turun dari mata nya, siwon menghapus air mata hankyung menggunakan jari nya, lalu mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah hankyung

Deg

Hankyung yang melihat wajah siwon sedekat itu dengan wajah nya langsung tersipu dan,' bos memang tampan' ujar nya dalam hati

"uljima, sana masak lagi salad ubur-ubur yang lebih enak"

Ujar siwon menginterupsi hankyung yang sedang memandangi wajah nya

"bos ,kau memang yang orang jahat"

Teriak hankyung yang tambah menanggis, padahal tadi dia sudah tersanjung mendengar kata-kata bos nya yang satu itu

"hahahaha ,aku memang orang terjahat"

Siwon tertawa dengan kencang di bilang jahat oleh hankyung ,'apaan sih bos, masa di bilang jahat bangga sih' ujar hankyung dalam hati yang melihat bos nya itu tertawa keras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hari minggu yang cerah untuk hankyung ,saat ini dia sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang rumah bos nya, semilir angin menuip rambut blonde nya yang di kucir dua oleh nya

"huaah ,untung cuaca hari ini cerah sekali" ujar hankyung saat sedang menjepit pakaian bos nya di jemuran dengan penjepit baju agar tidak terbang terbawa angin, rok pendek nya pun ikut tertiup oleh angin tapi langsung di pegang oleh hankyung

"hei pembantu, cepat buat kan sarapan" teriak siwon dari dalam rumah

"ne, bos tunggu sebentar" jawab hankyung sambil menyelesaikan menjemur pakaian dengan cepat

.-.-.-.-.

"mau sarapan apa" tanya hankyung pada siwon yang sedang tiduran di sofa

"mau makan kamu" jawab siwon

"nde, bos aku serius"

"aku juga serius"

Siwon mendudukan diri nya lalu menarik pinggang hankyung mendekat pada nya dan memeluk hankyung

"bos, jangan bercanda"

Hankyung menarik diri nya dari pelukan sang bos, tapi siwon tidak mau melepaskan pelukan nya ,dia malah mendorong hankyung ke sofa lalu menindih nya

"bos, berat ,jangan bercanda aku masih banyak kerjaan"

Hankyung berusaha mendorong siwon dari atas tubuh nya, tapi siwon malah semakin mendekat kan diri pada hankyung

"hankyung, kerjamu sudah sampai mana" siwon berbisik di telinga hankyung ,membuat hankyung bergidik merasakan nafas siwon yang hangat di telinga nya

"bo-bos" jantung hankyung berdetak sangat cepat saat siwon semakin dekat dengan nya

"aku tanya kerjamu sudah sampai mana" siwon kembali berbisik di telinga hankyung, tapi siwon mendapat kan kesadaran nya dan segera menarik diri nya dari hankyung

"ce-cepat masak sana"

Ucap siwon lalu meninggalkan hankyung yang masih terbengong dengan perlakuan bos nya tadi

"dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka melihat mu berdandan, dan rok mini mu itu terlalu pendek, norak tau" lanjut siwon dan benar-benar meninggal kan hankyung, hankyung yang mendengar lanjutan kata dari sang bos menjadi bad mood, kenapa bos nya itu suka sekali menghina nya mentang-mentang dia itu orang miskin dan pembantu

"bos, kau memang jahat" hankyung berteriak pada siwon yang entah di dengar oleh orang itu atau tidak

.-.-.-.-.

"hei, kyungie" seorang yeoja berteriak kepada hankyung saat hankyung keluar dari super market berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti

"wookie-ah, sedang apa di sini" jawab hankyung lalu menghentikan langkah kaki nya dan mendekati sang yeoja

"tentu saja belanja, lama tidak bertemu, sekarang kau tinggal di mana" tanya yeoja yang yang kita ketahui bernama ryeowook itu, ryeowook dulu adalah sahabat sekaligus tetangga nya hankyung *gak ada yang nanya*

"aku tinggal di tempat majikan ku" jawab hankyung

"majikan"

"iya, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah direktur" hankyung menjelaskan pertanyaan nya tadi pada ryeowook

"mwo, pembantu" ryeowook berteriak tidak percaya dengan perkataan hankyung

"ne, ah ... aku terlambat ,aku duluan ne wookie-ah, sampai jumpa nanti"

Hankyung langsung berlari pulang, dia tidak mau pulang terlambat dan kena hina atau kena omelan bos nya yang jahat itu, ryeowook hanya melambaikan tangan nya pada hankyung dan masih bingung dengan yang di ucap kan hankyung

.-.-.-.-.

"aku pulang" teriak hankyung saat masuk ke dalam rumah besar bos nya ,hankyung masuk ke dalam dan menemukan sang bos yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa yang cukup besar

"eh, siang-siang begini apa bos tidak ada kerjaan" hankyung mendekat pada bos nya itu ,lalu duduk di depan muka sang bos, lalu memperhatikan muka bos nya itu

'bos memang seorang pangeran yang tampan' hankyung membatin dalam hati

Deg ... deg ... deg

'kenapa jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat saat melihat, atau berdekatan dengan bos' ucap nya di dalam hati lalu mendekat kan wajah nya ,hankyung menutup mata nya, sambil terus mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah siwon

Hankyung mendekatkan bibir nya ke bibir siwon hendak mencium sang bos dan ...

**To be continue**

**To next chap :**

"bos, aku menyukai mu, sharanghae bos"

Segitu aja cukup ya*di gampar*

Jelek atau bagus, kalau jelek saya hapus, kalau bagus saya lanjut, dan adakah yang mau riquets couple atau fic


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : you know that**

**Pairing : sihan (siwonxhankyung)**

**Rating : t again**

**Genderswitch for hankyung**

**Don't like don't read, no flame, and riview please**

**Oh ya makasih yang udah mau riview, fic ini awal nya Cuma mau two shot, tapi enggak enak kalo langsung abis, dan di chap 2 padahal mau bikin mereka nc ,tapi gak enak kan kalo langsung abis, jadi di buat lebih panjang lagi biar enak baca nya, dan maaf kalau chap 1 banyak kesalahan nya, saya janji di chap ini dan selanjut nya lebih baik lagi,oh iya ada yang riview kalo ini dari komik master and I, iya saya terinspirasi dari situ tapi tenang di sini cerita nya saya ganti kok jadi beda dengan yang di komik  
**

**So happy reading **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"mau apa kau"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsi perbuatan hankyung, Hankyung yang kaget langsung membuka mata nya, Hankyung langsung melotot saat tau kalau Siwon lah yang menghentikan aksi nya, Siwon sedang menatap Hankyung yang jarak muka mereka sangat dekat

"ahahaha ..., gwenchana bos, tadi ada serangga di wajah mu" Hankyung menjauh kan diri nya dari Siwon sambil tersenyum agar bos nya itu tidak marah

"ah ,benarkah di mana" Siwon langsung panik dan mengibas kan seluruh badan nya agar serangga yang di bilang Hankyung dari pergi dari tubuh nya

"tadi sudah di buang kok, aku masak dulu ya bos" Hankyung langsung mengambil belanjaan nya yang di atas meja lalu langsung pergi ke dapur, Siwon tenang dan kembali duduk di sofa ,dia mengingat peristiwa di mana wajah Hankyung sangat dekat pada nya

'manis nya' batin Siwon saat mengingat wajah Hankyung yang menurut nya manis tadi

'hei Siwon ada apa dengan mu, apa nya yang manis dari orang bodoh itu' Siwon langsung menggelengkan kepala nya berulang kali agar pikiran nya tentang Hankyung segera menghilang, akhir nya Siwon memilih untuk kembali tidur dan melanjut kan mimpi nya yang sempat tertunda karena terbangun tadi

.-.-.-.-.-.

Tuk ... tuk ... tuk

Hankyung sedang memotong-motong sayuran segar yang di beli nya di super market tadi, dia berniat untuk memasak salad ubur-ubur yang lebih enak dari kemarin

"aku harus jadi pembantu yang berguna untuk bos" gumam Hankyung sambil terus memotong sayuran-sayuran segar lain nya

"hei pembantu, kenapa kau masak lama sekali" teriak Siwon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu dapur, Hankyung tersentak lalu menoleh ke arah Siwon

"ini sudah cepat, bos" jawab Hankyung sambil kembali memotongi sayuran-sayuran tadi

"kau ini lambat sekali" Siwon mendudukan diri nya di salah kursi meja makan

"kerjaan ku banyak bos, jadi mian kalo lambat" Hankyung hanya bisa mengelus dada karena kelakuan tuan nya yang songong itu

"hei pembantu, cepat pijitin aku" Siwon kembali menyuruh Hankyung, Hankyung kembali berbalik dan menatap Siwon

"BOS BERHENTILAH MENGGANGGU PEKERJAAN KU" hankyung berteriak pada Siwon yang terus mengganggu pekerjaan nya, padahal bos nya itu sendiri yang menyuruh nya cepat, tapi bos nya juga yang memperlambat pekerjaan nya

Siwon tersenyum senang melihat pembantu nya itu marah pada nya, entah mengapa siwon sangat suka mengganggu, menghina, menyuruh, atau menjahili Hankyung, dia hanya merasa senang saat Hankyung kesal dan marah pada nya, sedang kan Hankyung hanya mengelus dada nya 'sabar-sabar, punya bos gila' batin nya sambil terus mengusap dada nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan nya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"salad ubur-ubur mu hari ini lumayan juga"

Ucap siwon saat sedang memakan masakan Hankyung yang berada di atas meja makan

"benarkah, masih kurang enak ya"

Jawab Hankyung lalu bertanya pada Siwon yang sedang menghabis kan makan siang nya

"hum, enak kok" Siwon menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung sambil tetap memakan salad ubur-ubur buatan Hankyung

"uwaaaah benarkah, gomawo bos" Hankyung sangat senang mendengar pujian bos nya dia tersenyum sambil melompat-lompat karena senang

"tapi masih enak buatan pacar ku"

Braaaak ...

Hankyung langsung terjatuh dari acara lompat-lompat nya karena mendengar penuturan Siwon si bos yang tidak berperasaan itu

"Bos, terima kasih nya tidak jadi" ucap Hankyung kecewa dengan sanjungan dari bos yang ternyata bohong belaka itu, 'ternyata bos sudah punya pacar' batin Hankyung lalu berdiri dari jatuh nya saat melompat tadi

"hahahaha" Siwon tertawa keras mendengar ucapan dan ekspresi Hankyung karena ulah nya ,Hankyung menatap tajam siwon yang sedang menertawa kan nya

"Bos gila ya, kan nggak lucu" ujar Hankyung yang melihat bos nya itu tidak juga berhenti tertawa

"hahaha ... uhuk ... uhuk" Siwon tersendak gara-gara tertawa saat sedang memakan makan siang nya, Hankyung yang kaget melihat Siwon tersendak langsung mengambil kan air untuk Siwon

"Bos cepat minum" Hankyung langsung memberikan air yang di ambil nya tadi ke pada siwon dan langsung di minum habis oleh siwon

"gara-gara kau aku jadi tersendak" Siwon menyalah kan Hankyung yang berdiri di samping nya

"kenapa jadi meyalah kan ku, kan salah bos sendiri" tanya hankyung tidak terima karena di salahkan bos nya

Siwon tidak menghirau kan pertanyaan Hankyung dan melanjut kan makan siang nya dengan tenang, sedang kan Hankyung yang tidak di hiraukan oleh bos nya ,lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengelus dada nya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hankyung berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah Siwon, sesampai Hankyung di halaman belakang dia melihat Siwon sedang berdiri membelakangi nya, Hankyung mendekat kearah Siwon yang entah sedang melakukan apa

"Bos, kau sedang apa di sini" Hankyung memegang lengan Siwon lalu bertanya pada nya

"menunggu mu" jawab Siwon singkat

"mwo, menunggu ku?" Siwon sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh bos nya itu, karena sangat tahu dengan sifat Siwon yang sering membual itu

"yah menunggumu di sini" Siwon berbalik menghadap pada Hankyung lalu menatap wajah nya

"menunggu untuk apa" Hankyung bertanya pada Siwon yang mulai memegang kedua bahu nya

"menunggu mu mengatakan nya pada ku, katakan lah Hankyung" Hankyung bingung dengan apa yang di katakan bos nya itu

"katakan apa bos" tanya Hankyung dengan penuh kebingungan

"aku tahu kau menyukai ku, kata kan lah" Siwon mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah Hankyung

"bos, aku menyukai mu, saranghae bos" ujar hankyung lalu menutup mata nya menuggu bos nya untuk mencium nya

"nado, kyungi" Siwon semakin mendekat kan wajah nya pada Hankyung lalu mencium nya lembut

Bruuuuk ...

Hankyung jatuh dari tempat tidur nya dan meringgis menahan sakit di punggung nya karena terjatuh tadi

"aduh mimpi ternyata, lagipula di kenyataan tidak akan terjadi" Hankyung berdiri dari jatu nya sambil memegangi punggung nya

"uuuuhhkk ..., punggung ku" Hankyung memijat-mijat punggung nya yang sakit lalu melihat jam di dinding nya, mata nya membulat saat melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar nya itu

"GYAAAA, SUDAH JAM SETENGAH TUJUH, AKU BISA TERLAMBAT" teriak Hankyung dan langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi nya, segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah agar tidak terlambat

Seleai bersiap-siap dan membuat sarapan untuk Siwon, Hankyung langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan bos nya seperti biasa

**.-.-.-.-. at school .-.-.-.-.**

"huwwaaa ... aku harus cepat" Hankyung berlari kencang meuju sekolah nya, setelah sampai di depan gerbang Hankyung langsung menarik nafas cepat dan segera mengatur nafas nya, setelah selesai mengatur nafas Hankyung berniat berlari lagi menuju kelas nya ,tapi nasib malang menimpa nya, pintu gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup

Hankyung melotot melihat gerbang yang tertutup, dia langsung memutar otak nya untuk mencari akal supaya bisa segera masuk ke kelas nya dan segera belajar

"aduh bagaimana ini, hari ini kan ada pelajaran kesukaan ku" ucap Hankyung sambil terus berpikir agar menemukan cara masuk tanpa melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, lalu dia melihat pagar sekolah di sebelah nya, di sana terdapat tangga yang entah punya siapa

"aha, naik tanga saja" Hankyung langsung menuju tangga yang ada di pagar sekolah nya itu, dia sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada siapa saja orang yang telah menaruh tangga di situ

Hankyung menaiki tangga itu dengan cepat, setelah sampai di atas pagar dia berniat memindah kan tangga itu ke dalam dan turun pagar melewati tangga itu juga, tapi hari ini mungkin memang hari kesialan Hankyung ,dia kehilangan keseimbangan badan nya dan langsung jatuh terjun ke bawah tanpa sempat berpegangan atau pun menyeimbang kan badan nya

"HUWAAAA" Hankyung berteriak dan menutup mata nya erat saat badan nya jatuh ke bawah, dia hanya bisa berdoa agar tuhan tidak

mencabut nyawa nya sekarang, karena dia belum siap mati muda, setidak nya dia bisa merasakan cinta dan berpacarn sekali saja sebelum dia mati

Bruuukk ...

Akhir nya Hankyung pun terjatuh, tapi sungmin tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun saat jatuh,'tuhan apa aku sudah mati' batin nya sambil tetap memejamkan mata ,takut dengan kenyataan yang akan dia terima

"hei, menyingkir dari ku, kau berat tau" Hankyung seperti mendengar ada orang yang berbicara pada nya dia langsung membuka mata nya dan melihat siapa yang berbicara dengan nya

Hankyung terkejut saat sadar bahwa di jatuh dan menimpa tepat di atas tubuh seorang ,dan wajah nya dekat sekali dengan wajah tampan namja yang di timpa nya itu, dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun malah memandangi wajah tampan namja yang di timpah nya itu

'tampan' batin Hankyung dan terus memandangi wajah namja yang menurut nya tampan itu

"sudah mandangin nya" namja itu berujar sambil tersenyum dan membuat Hankyung sadar dengan tindakan nya

"huwaaa, mianhae aku tidak sengaja menimpah mu" Hankyung berdiri dari atas namja itu dan langsung meminta maaf serta menundukan badan nya beberapa kali

"dasar bodoh, kau mau mati ya ,melompat seperti tadi dari pagar sekolah yang tidak pendek itu" jawab namja itu lalu berdiri dan membersih kan jas sekolah nya dari kotoran dan debu

"aku tidak bodoh, lagi pula aku jatuh sendiri" jawab Hankyung tidak terima di katakan bodoh oleh namja tadi, bagaimanapun dia murid pintar di sekolahan itu walaupun dia miskin

"ne, ne terserah kau saja" namja itu mengulurkan tangan nya pada Hankyung bermaksud untuk membantu nya berdiri

"gamsahabmnida" Hankyung menyambut uluran tangan namja tadi lalu berdiri dan membersihkan pakaian nya

"siapa nama mu, apa kau tidak terluka" namja itu bertanya pada Hankyung sambil mengambil tas Hankyung dan memberikan nya pada Hankyung

"aku Hankyung, gwenchana " jawab Hankyung lalu mengabil tas nya yang di berikan namja tadi

"ah , aku sudah telat sampai jumpa" Hankyung langsung berlari emnuju kelas nya meninggal kan namja tadi yang belum sempat memperkenal kan diri nya

"eh ,ini kartu pelajar nya" namja itu menemukan kartu pelajar Hankyung di tanah tempat nya terjatuh tadi, namja itu berniat mengembalikan kartu nama Hankyung tapi tidak mengetahui di mana kelas hankyung, tapi namja itu menemukan alamat rumah Hankyung

"kerumah nya saja lah nanti" ujar namja itu dan kembali ke kelas nya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hankyung membuka pintu kelas nya pelan, dan dia sudah mempersiap kan alasan keterlambatan nya

"kyungie" Heechul langsung menerjang Hankyung dengan pelukan nya, Hankyung yang bingung kenapa malah Heechul yang memeluk dan menghampiri nya tapi bukan seonsaengnim nya yang memarahi nya karena terlambat, oh iya perkenalkan Kim Heechul adalah sahabt Hankyung sejak sd jadi tidak peduli jika bergaul dengan Hankyung yang miskin

"chulie-ya mana yesung seonsaengnim" tanya Hankyung kepada Heechul yang masih memeluk nya

"hari ini seonsaeng tidak hadir, kata nya dia sedang sakit" jawab Heechul sang sahabat sambil mengajak Hankyung ke tempat duduk mereka

"yah berarti hari ini tidak ada pelajaran matematika dong" Hankyung agak kecewa karena tidak bisa belajar pelajaran kesukaan nya itu, Hankyung sangat suka pelajaran matematika agar mudah menghitung duit tanpa kalkulator *di tabok Hankyung*

Dan mereka mulai bergosip dan mengobrol tentang kehidupan mereka *maklum cewek kan suka gosip*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"kenapa kau pulang telat" tanya Siwon ke pada Hankyung yang baru saja memasuki rumah megah nya itu

"tadi ada pelajaran tambahan, kenapa bos khawatir ya" jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum kalau benar bos nya itu mengkhawatir kan nya

"enak saja, kau itu belum membersihkan rumah, lihat debu nya banyak sekali" Siwon mencolek meja di sebelah nya lalu menunjukan tangan nya yang berdebu di depan muka Hankyung

"iya bos, aku kan pembantu" Hankyung menekan setiap kata nya lalu berjalan ke dalam menuju kamar nya dan meninggal kan bos nya yang belagu itu, sedang kan Siwon hanya tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi kesal Hankyung

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ctaaaarrrr ...

"huwaaaaa ..."

Buuuaaagghh ...

Hankyung terjatuh dari tempat tidur nya karena terkejut mendengar suara petir yang sangat keras tadi, lalu hankyung berdiri dan berniat kembali tidur di kasur nya, tapi sebelum dia naik ke atas kasur dia melihat bayangan putih di dekat jendela nya

"kyaaaaaaaa ... hantu" Hankyung langsung berlari keluar kamar nya melihat bayangan yang di duga nya hantu tadi, padahal itu hanyalah bayangan tirai jendela yang sedikit tertiup angin

Braaakkk ..

Hankyung langsung membuka pintu kamar Siwon dengan kasar yang membuat bunyi puntu seperti di banting, Siwon yang mendengar suara pintu di banting dengan kuat langsung terbangun dan melihat siapa pelaku yang berani-berani nya mengganggu tidur nyenyak nya

"hei bodoh, apa-apaan kau ini" Siwon berteriak kepada Hankyung yang berlari menuju nya

Brruuggh ...

Hankyung langsung melompat memeluk Siwon yang ada di atas tempat tidur ,sampai siwon yang duduk jadi terjungkal di atas tempat tidur

"Bos, di kamar ku ada hantu ,aku takut" Hankyung memeluk Siwon dengan erat ,sedang kan siwon mencoba melepaskan Hankyung dari pelukan nya

"hei ada apa dengan mu, mana ada hantu" ujar Siwon yang akhir nya pasrah di peluk oleh Hankyung, lumayan lah pikir nya *plaaak*

"itu benar di kamar ku benar ada hantu" Hankyung masuk ke dalam selimut Siwon dan kembali memeluk siwon

"hei aku sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di sini dan tidak ada hantu, lagi pula kemarin-kemarin kau biasa saja" Siwon menjauh kan diri nya dari Hankyung tapi percuma Hankyung malah semakin mendekat pada nya

"itu karena hantu nya belum muncul"

"sana kembali ke kamar mu sana" Siwon mendorong-dorong Hankyung agar pergi dari kamar nya

"tidak mau, malam ini aku tidur dengan bos" Hankyung kembali memeluk siwon lalu mengeluarkan wajah imut nya agar siwon mau tidur dengan nya, siwon yang melihat muka memelas Hankyung akhir nya pasrah

"baiklah kau boleh tidur di sini" Siwon memperboleh kan Hankyung tidur bersama nya lalu membaringkan badan nya membelakangi Hankyung dan bersiap untuk kembali tidur

"gomawo bos" Hankyung menarik selimut untuk menutupi diri nya dan Siwon lalu memeluk siwon dari belakang memang karena Siwon membelakangi nya, Hankyung memeluk siwon karena udara dingin yang hujan

Deg

Jantung siwon berdetak agak kencang saat merasakan hangat tubuh dan dada Hankyung di tubuh nya, baru kali ini dia di peluk oleh yeoja selain ibu nya,'begini ya rasa nya bersentuhan langsung dengan dada yeoja' batin siwon yang merasakan Hankyung semakin erat memeluk nya, Siwon tidak ingin ambil pusing dan memejamkan mata untuk tidur tapi dia tidak bisa tertidur karena jantung nya yang terus berdetak

Dan akhir nya semalaman siwon tidak tertidur sama sekali karena suara hujan yang deras dan yeoja yang terus memeluk nya semalaman

**To be continue **

**To next chap :**

"mwo, appa dan umma akan datang ke sini" –siwon

"ah, sedang apa anda di sini" –Hankyung

Segitu aja ya *di gampar bulak-balik*

**Siapakah namja yang di timpah Hankyung tadi, temukan jawaban nya di next chap, dan mohon riview nya, karena riwie anda sekalian adalah semangat saya **

**Bye bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : you know that**

**Pairing : sihan, kanghan**

**Rating : t again**

**Genderswitch for hankyung**

**Don't like don't read, no flame, and riview please**

**Special thanks untuk yang mau riview ff aku, oh iya temen saya ada yang bilang "kok ff mu gak bisa di riview, harus pake login ya" aku bingung kok bisa gitu, ternyata anoynimouse atau apa lah itu belum saya unabled in ,tapi sekarang udah kok jadi bagi yang gak punya akun tapi pengen riview, sekarang udah bisa, dan chap kemaren itu gak sengaja ketulis nama sungmin ,jadi itu cuma kesalahan kecil, yang di tindih han gege bukan minnie kok  
**

**So happy reading all **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 5 pagi, akhir nya Siwon bisa mengistirahat kan diri nya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Drrrt ... drrrt ... drrrt

Handphone Siwon yang berada di atas meja di samping tempat tidur tiba-tiba terbunyi, membuat siwon terbangun dari tidur nya yang baru sebentar itu

"siapa sih, subuh-subuh gini nelpon, gak tau apa orang baru bisa tidur"

Siwon mengambil handphone nya yang di atas meja lalu menekan tombol 'answer'

"yeoboseo"

"_yeoboseo, siwon chagiya maaf ya umma mengganggu tidur mu sebentar"_

"ne ,ada apa umma"

"_umma dan appa akan pulang dari amerika"_

"mwo, appa dan umma akan datang ke sini"

"_bukan datang ,tapi pulang Siwon chagiya"_

"ne ,ne kapan kalian pulang"

"_rahasia, ini kejutan untuk mu"_

Tuuut.. tuut .. tuuut

Siwon langsung mematikan handphone nya dan menaruh nya kembali ke atas meja (dasar anak kurang ajar) dan memejamkan mata nya untuk kembali tidur bersama yeoja yang sedang memeluk nya

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"kenapa Siwon mematikan hp nya"

Ujar Mrs. choi saat mendengar sambungan telepon nya terputus, yang tentu saja Siwon lah pelaku nya, Mrs. Choi dan Mr. Choi berjalan menuju pintu rumah mereka

Mrs. Choi mencoba membuka pintu rumah nya itu, dan ternyata rumah nya tidak terkunci

"ceroboh sekali anak itu" Mrs. Choi hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya melihat tindakan ceroboh sang anak , bagaimana pintu rumah bisa tidak terkunci ,nanti kalau ada maling gimana kan bisa gawat

Mrs. Choi memasuki rumah megah nya itu yang di ikuti oleh suami tercinta nya, Mrs. Choi berjalan menuju kamar sang anak untuk memberikan kejutan kepulangan mereka

Kriiieeett ...

Mrs. Choi membuka pintu kamar Siwon pelan, dan Mrs. Choi hanya bisa terssenyum sambil mengambil handphon nya untuk mengabadi kan moment sang anak

"istri ku, kau sedang apa" tanya Mr. Choi kepada sang istri yang sedang memfoto sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri

"lihat suamiku, anak kita sudah besar ya" jawab Mrs. Choi kepada suami nya

"memang nya selama ini anak kita nggak besar-besar gitu" Mr. Choi bingung dengan perkataan sang istri

"bukan begitu, maksud ku akhir nya dia menemukan orang special nya"

Mr. Choi hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan sang istri lalu masuk untuk membangunkan sang anak

"CHOI SIWON BANGUN KAU" teriak Mr. Choi kepada anak nya itu seraya menarik selimut yang di pakai siwon dan yeoja yang memeluk anak nya, Siwon langsung terbangun dari tidur nya di ikuti oleh Hankyung yang juga terbangun karena teriakan Mr. Choi pada siwon

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"jelas kan perbuatan kalian ini"

Bentak Mr. Choi yang sedang duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga dengan sang istri ke pada Siwon dan Hankyung yang duduk di atas lantai

"itu salah paham kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Siwon dengan serius untuk meyakin kan kedua orang tua nya

"ne ,kami hanya tidur bersama" ujar Hankyung mendukung perkataan Siwon

Pleeetaak ...

Siwon memukul kepala Hankyung karena perkataan Hankyung yang bisa membuat kedua orang tua nya salah paham, sedang kan Hankyung hanya mengelus kepala nya yang di pukul oleh Siwon tadi

"berapa kali kalian melakukan nya" tanya Mr. Choi kepada Hankyung yang duduk di sebelah siwon, Mr. Choi memijat kepala nya yang pusing karena perbuatan anak nya itu

"baru satu kali kok" jawab Hankyung kepada Mr. Choi sambil menundukan kepala nya

"benarkah itu siwon" sekarang giliran Siwon yang di tanya oleh ayah nya itu

"ne, appa" jawab Siwon sambil menganggukan kepala yang di ikuti oleh Hankyung

"Choi Siwon kau-" Mr. Choi memegang tengkuk belakang nya rasa nya dia ingin pingsan sekarang juga mengetahui kelakuan sang anak yang sangat di larang untuk darah bangsawan seperti mereka, Mrs. Choi segera memegangi sang suami yang terlihat akan seegera pingsan itu

"siapa nama mu" tanya Mrs. Choi ramah ke pada Hankyung sambil tersenyum

"aku Tan Hankyung, nyonya" jawab Hankyung ke pada Mrs. Choi sesopan mungkin , bagaimana pun ibu Siwon adalah majikan nya juga

"ah, jangan panggil aku nyonya" Ujar Mrs. Choi yang tidak terima di panggil nyonya oleh yeoja polos di depan nya itu

"ah baiklah ahjumah" Hankyung mengulai panggilan nya kepada Mrs. choi

"jangan panggil itu juga, panggil saja aku umma" ujar Mrs. Choi menyuruh Hankyung memanggil nya umma

"mwo, umma" tanya Hankyung bingung dengan perkataan Mrs. Choi

"ne, Hankyung-ah kau adalah calon menantu keluarga choi, jadi panggil aku umma" jawab Mrs. Choi sambil menyungging kan senyum manis nya

"MWOYA, CALON MENANTU" teriak Siwon dan Hankyung berbarengan *ciee romantis amat ,plaaaak*

"ne, karena kalian sudah melakukan nya, Siwon kau harus bertanggung jawab, jadi kalian harus menikah" ujar Mr. Choi kepada siwon yang masih melotot bersama Hankyung dengan apa yang di katakan nya barusan

"tapi kami melakukan apa? " tanya Siwon ke pada appa nya yang seenak jidat akan menikah kan nya dengan pembantu kesayangan nya itu *kan kalo gak ada Hankyung siwon bakal kesepian*

"kalian kan sudah tidur bersama, jadi bertanggung jawab lah atas perbuatan kalian" jawab Mr. Choi seraya berdiri dari duduk nya dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan nya meninggal kan Siwon ,Hankyung, dan istri nya di ruangan tersebut

"hei, bos memang nya Cuma tidur bersama itu harus segera di nikah kan ya" tanya Hankyung polos kepada Siwon yang masih duduk di samping nya

"entah lah, aku juga bingung" jawab Siwon sambil menggidikan bahu nya

"bos ?, uwaaah kyungie panggilan sayang mu untuk siwon sangat tidak cocok, mulai sekarang kalian harus saling memanggil wonnie dan hannie, ok" ujar Mr. Choi kepada Hankyung dan Siwon yang sedang menatap nya tidak percaya

"tapi umma-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian Siwon" sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan perkataan nya sang umma sudah menyela nya duluan, akhir nya Siwon dan Hankyung hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah

"oh iya, Siwon chagiya mana semua pelayan kita" tanya Mrs. Choi kepada siwon

"sudah ku pecat semua" jawab Siwon lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggal kan Hankyung dan umma nya di ruang keluarga yang luas itu

"eh kenapa kau pecat, siapa yang membersih kan rumah besar kita ini" teriak Mrs. Choi kepada Siwon yang entah dengar atau tidak

"ah, yang membersih kan rumah ini saya ahjum- eh maksud nya umma" Hankyung menjawab pertanyaan sang calon mertua nya itu

"uwaaah ,kasihan sekali calon menantu ku harus membersihkan rumah keluarga choi yang luas ini" Mrs. Choi menarik Hankyung berdiri dan membawa nya duduk di atas sofa bersama nya

"tidak apa, saya sudah terbiasa bekerja berat sejak kecil" jawab Hankyung

"oh, seperti nya kau lah menantu yang ku idam kan selama ini, Siwon tidak sia-sia memilih mu, oh iya orang tua mu tinggal di mana"

"aku dan orang tua ku tinggal di cina tapi saat aku lulus sd orang tua ku meninggal karena kecelakaan, dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama nenek dan adik ku di korea" Hankyung menjelas kan perjalanan hidup nya kepada Mrs. Choi, Hankyung kembali sedih saat mengingat kedua orang tua nya

"oh begitu, jangan sedih ya, kan ada umma" Mrs. Tan menggenggam tangan Hankyung lalu memeluk Hankyung ke pelukan nya

"terima kasih, umma" Hankyung membalas pelukan Mrs. Choi sang calon ibu mertua *kalau jadi beneran ya*

"ne, ehm kenapa Siwon memecat semua pelayan yah" Mrs. Choi masih mempermasalah kan Siwon yang memecat semua pelayan, sedang kan Hankyung hanya tersenyum melihat kepolosan umma nya Siwon *kaya han gege gak polos aja*

Beginilah akhirnya, Mrs. Choi hanya tau kalau Hankyung itu adalah pacar nya siwon, tanpa mengetahui kalau Hankyung adalah pembantu rumah tangga di sana, lagi pula di jelas kan pun percuma, 'lumayan lah bisa jadi menantu keluarga choi' pikir Hankyung, tapi sebenar nya Hankyung tidak menginginkan marga atau harta keluarga choi dia hanya senang karena jika benar-benar bisa menikah dengan siwon sang bos yang di sukai nya itu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"hei bos" Hankyung memanggil Siwon yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop nya di atas tempat tidur di kamar Siwon

"kau ini tidak sopan sekali, keluar masuk kamar ku tanpa permisi" Siwon melepas kan kaca mata yang bertengger di wajah nya lalu menoleh kan wajah nya ke Hankyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping nya

"ehehe, aku Cuma mau tanya kenapa bos tidak menolak untuk di nikah kan dengan ku" Hankyung bertanya dengan Siwon sambil tersenyum lebar agar bos nya itu tidak marah pada nya

"percuma, appa ku itu kalau sudah salah paham akan sangat keras kepala" jawab Siwon sambil menatap Hankyung yang senyum-senyum pada nya

"tapi, bagaimana dengan pacar bos, apa bos tidak menyayangi nya" Hankyung kembali bertanya pada Siwon yang terus menatap nya

"aku tidak punya pacar" jawab Siwon dengan santai

"tapi waktu itu bos bilang" Hankyung mempout kan bibir nya

"aku berbohong" ;p siwon melelet kan lidah nya kepada Hankyung yang tidak terima dengan perkataan nya

"bos kau jahat sekali" Hankyung mengambil bantal di atas tempat tidur lalu memukuli bos nya itu dengan bantal yang di ambil nya tadi ,Siwon yang tidak terima di pukuli Hankyung langsung mengambil bantal yang di pakai Hankyung untuk memukul nya lalu mendorong Hankyung ke kasur dan menindih nya

"bos jadi kau mau ya menikah dengan ku" tanya Hankyung yang berada di bawah Siwon yang sedang memandangi nya

"tidak" Jawab siwon singkat

"huh" gumam Hankyung, Siwon lalu mendekat kan wajah nya ke wajah Hankyung, Hankyung yang polos di kira mau di cium malah menutup mata nya menunggu Siwon mencium nya lembut, seperti mimpi yang membuat nya telat waktu itu

"sudah ku bilang jangan pakai rok mini " Siwon bukan nya mencium Hankyung tapi malah mencubit hidung Hankyung lalu menarik nya dengan kuat lalu melepas nya

"auhw ,appo ,aku kan suka memakai nya" Hankyung memegangi hidung mancung nya yang memerah karena di cubit oleh Siwon tadi, sedang kan Siwon sudah berdiri dari atas Hankyung dan melanjut kan perkejaan nya dengan laptop kesayangan nya itu, dan Hankyung tiduran di samping Siwon yang juga sedang tiduran sambil berkutat dengan laptop di hadapan nya *ni posisi nya tengkurap loh*

"wonnie" Hankyung berniat menjahili Siwon dengan memanggil siwon dengan sebutan sayang yang di berikan calon mertua nya tadi

"jangan panggil aku begitu, menjijikan sekali" ujar Siwon yang tidak ambil pusing dengan panggilan Hankyung pada nya, sedang kan Hankyung hanya bisa mempout kan bibir nya karena rencana nya untuk menjahili Siwon tidak berhasil sedikit pun

"aku menyukai mu" ujar Hankyung tanpa sadar terucap sendiri, dia yang sadar apa yang barusan di katakan nya langsung menutup mulut nya dengan kedua tangan nya

"aku nggak tuh" Jawab siwon tanpa melihat ke arah Hankyung sedikit pun,sedang kan Hankyung cengo di tempat

"jangan bercanda" ujar Siwon sambil tetap memandangi laptop di hadapan nya

"padahal aku serius" gumam Hankyung sambil memonyong-monyong kan bibir nya *tak cium juga gege*

"apa katamu" Siwon mengalih kan pandangan nya dari laptop ke muka Hankyung

"ah tidak, aku hanya bilang apakah aku boleh pulang ke rumah nenek" Jawab Hankyung sambil tersenyum

"tidak boleh" jawab Siwon singkat lalu kembali menatap laptop kesayangan nya itu

"kenapa selalu tidak boleh, aku kan kangen dengan nenek"

Tanya Hankyung sambil menggoyang-goyang kan bahu Siwon

"nanti siapa yang akan membersih kan rumah"

Jawab Siwon cuek

"tapi nanti kalau asam urat nenek kambuh atau kalau nenek sakit gimana" Hankyung semakin menggoyang kan bahu Siwon ,membuat Siwon jadi tidak konsentrasi bekerja

"biarkan saja, nenek mu juga, bukan nenek ku" jawab Siwon cuek lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptop nya karena Hankyung sudah tidak menggoyang-goyang kan bahu nya lagi

"bos kenapa kau jahat sekali, dasar anak durhaka" Hankyung pundung di pojok tempat tidur kamar Siwon

"apa sih, lagi pula kan ada adik mu yang menjaga nenek mu" jawab Siwon yang masih tidak peduli pada Hankyung yang pundung di pojok tempat tidur nya *biasa gengsi seorang choi siwon itu gede,*di bakar siwonest*

"kan adik ku harus sekolah, ku mohon bos biarkan aku menemui nenek ku" Hankyung melompat memeluk Siwon yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop nya

"tidak, kau harus masak, masak sana sebelum umma dan appa pulang" jawab siwon dengan cuek nya

"ku mohon" Hankyung mengeluarkan jurus andalan nya , dia membuat wajah nya sememelas dan seimut mungkin ,biasa nya cara itu berhasil untuk sang bos

"uuhk ... ba-baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, cepat pulang" ternyata jurus nya yang satu ini sangat berguna dan dia simpn sebagai jurus andalan nya, Hankyung tersenyum lebar setelah di perboleh kan oleh siwon ke rumah nenek nya

"ne, aku akan segera pulang setelah mengurus nenek" Hankyung langsung ngeloyor pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan siwon, biasa itu sudah kebiasaan Hankyung, sedang kan siwon hanya menggelengkan kepala nya melihat kebiasaan pembantu nya itu, kebiasaan yang aneh menurut nya, entah karena pembantu nya itu bodoh atau polos bagi nya sama saja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"nenek" Hankyung berteriak memanggil sang nenek saat beru memasuki rumah kecil yang di tinggali oleh nenek dan adik nya itu,'seandai nya aku bisa mengajak nenek dan Kyuhyun tinggal di tempat bos mereka tidak akan tersiksa begini' batin Hankyung saat masuk ke dalam untuk mencari sang nenek dan adik kesayangan nya itu

"eh , kau sudah pulang" ujar seorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang sedang berkutat di dapur milik nenek nya

"ah, sedang apa anda di sini" tanya Hankyung yang bingung dengan kehadiran namja itu di rumah nenek nya

"aku sedang membuat kan sup untuk nenek" Jawab namja tampan tadi sambil terus melanjut kan kegiatan nya

"memang nenek kenapa" tanya Hankyung dengan penuh rasa khawatir

"Cuma masuk angin, tenang dia tidak apa, jangan di ganggu dulu biarkan dia beristirahat" jawab namja tadi sambil tersenyum kepada Hankyung

"oh baguslah, terima kasih banyak atas bantuan nya" Hankyung menundukan diri nya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada namja di depan nya itu

"ah gwaenchana, sudah seharus nya kita saling membantu"

"iya, oh iya bukan kah kau namja yang waktu itu tidak sengaja aku jatuhi di sekolah" Hankyung mulai membantu namja itu memasak sup untuk sang nenek

"yah kau benar, oh iya aku belum sempat memperkenal kan diri, nama ku Kangin." namja itu mengangguk lalu menundukan diri nya di hapan Hankyung

"ne, kenapa tau rumah ku?, dan kenapa bisa tau kalau nenek ku sakit?" Hankyung kembali bertanya kepada namja yang bernama Kangin itu

"aku berniat mengembalikan kartu pelajar mu, lalu datang ke sini untuk mengembalikan nya tapi nenek mu bilang kau sedang tidak di rumah, dan saat itu nenek membuka kan pintu dengan wajah yang pucat, jadi aku segera membantu nya" jawab Kangin menjelas kan dengan panjang lebar dan Hankyung hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan kangin

"pantas saja aku mencari kartu pelajar ku tidak ketemu, tapi terima kasih kau sudah mau repo-repot mengembalikan nya dan membantu nenek ku" Hankyung tersenyum ke pada Kangin yang sedang memandang nya

Deg

Jantung Kangin berdetak lebih kencang dari biasa nya melihat senyum tulus tapi yang menurut nya manis itu kepada nya, Kangin terus memandangi wajah kangin

"Kangin-ssi kau tidak apa" Tanya Hankyung yang risih terus di pandangi oleh Kangin dia melambai-lambai kan tangan nya di depan muka Kangin

"ah, mianhae, gwaenchana" jawab Kangin yang sadar dari perbuatan nya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu terus memandangi wajah Hankyung

"Hankyung-ah, mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi repot mengurus semua nya, serahkan saja ke pada ku" ujar Kangin seraya mendekat pada Hankyung yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Kangin

"maksud anda apa Kangin-ssi" Tanya Hankyung yang bingung saat Kangin menarik tangan nya

"menikalah dengan ku" jawab Kangin seraya mencium punggung tangan Hankyung dengan lembut,mata Hankyung membulat karena perkataan dan perbuatan Kangin ke pada nya

**To be continue ...**

**To next chap :**

"iya, wonnie ku sayang" -hankyung

"aku tidak mau kembali ke istana" –siwon

"aku suka dengan hyung" –kyuhyun

Segitu aja ya, biar pada penasaran terus mau baca ni ff saya ^v^

**Itu yang di maksud bapak nya siwon di atas tadi melakukan dan tidur bareng yang negatif, sedang kan Hankyung dan Siwon yang nganggep nya tidur bersama biasa tanpa melakukan apa-apa, berarti bapak nya siwon itu *gak jelas banget***

**Terus kalau ada yang mau scene nc di ff ini bilang ke author **

**Yang mau lanjut riview ya **

**Bye bye to next chap ^_^/ **


End file.
